Knockout's Life as An Autobot
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: a series of one-shot promts based on one word as he is an Autobot. so give me a word to use! NEVER KnockoutxAcree. Most common pairing will be KnockoutxBreakdown or KnockoutxStarscream. Possible KnockoutxMiko and KnockoutxOptimus Prime
1. Promt 1  Kiss

**Kiss**

(Knockout x Starscream)

Optimus prime was quickly learning, Knockout and Starscream in a room together was asking for fighting. Starscream rubbed Knockout the wrong way, and Knockout was a threat to Starscream's ego. He just wanted to get them to kiss and make-up. But this was not what he meant. He stared, while standing the door way, the sight of Starscream's mouth on Knockout's mouth was a shock.

He just sighed and shut the door. Cursing the kids for figured it out before him. Who knew Knockout just needed to get laid?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** this one in a series one possible one-shots. the more reviewers, the longer this will last. so review and give me a word to use. however, i will _**NEVER**_ KnockoutxAcree no matter what!


	2. Promt 2   Question

**Question:**

( KnockoutxOptimus Prime)

Miko just HAD to ask HIM that kind of question. Optimus stared in object horror while Knockout was grinning like a cat. Miko asked him again, she really wanted to know. Knockout started to go into details. Optimus ran across and covered Knockout's mouth. Miko pouted and sulked on the couch.

Knockout: watch the paint! Your such a kill joy…  
>Optimus Prime: your such a perv!<br>Knockout: but you do want to kiss me,huh,sweet rims?

Optimus Prime groaned and walked off to his room. Sure, he DID want to kiss him but he would never admit it….


	3. Promt 3 date

**Date:**

(Miko x Knockout )

Trying to explain why humans and Cybertronians could never date was totally lost on just knew he needed love and she needed it as well. She asked him on a date anyways and nearly started to cry when he didn't speak up right away. Knockout deiced to throw out logic and he lifted her up with his hand, carefully.

Miko hadn't expected it but he let her sit on his shoulder as he went back to work. Neither of them said a word about their "date" and she knew he would refuse to admit it ever took place. Atlease for now they were together and she still remembered, even after the war, how he sounded when he would play Lady GaGa though his car radio as he worked.

Now after the war, Lady GaGa's songs haunted her. Who knew the little Decepticon would be killed by his own government for his role in the war…


	4. Promt 4 Mirror

**Mirror:**

( One-sided Bulkhead x Knockout, Breakdown x Knockout)

Knockout was addicted to staring at himself in the mirror. The Autobots had stopped counting how many hours he did this. Bulkhead knew it was suicidal but he would stare at the car mech. His eyes would trail down his red paint to his hips. Sometimes he would day dream of touching him. The car mech didn't seem to notice but Optimus did and he knew Knockout would freak if the bigger mech just went and did just that.

Knockout only had eyes for Breakdown. He flirted and winked but he only showed his soft side for Breakdown. It made Bulkhead envious. He deiced to risk his spark and take control of Knockout.

Optimus Prime sighed as he saw Ratchet tries to repair Bulkhead. Knockout COULD have used his mouth but no, the mech deiced the buzz saw made a better message. Bulkhead whimper from the medical bed. Still in shock at what Knockout had done. Ratchet and Optimus wondered what Bulkhead thought the car mech would do.


	5. Promt 5 Captivating

**Captivating**

( Breakdown x Knockout )

There was nothing more captivating for Breakdown than looking into Knockout's ruby eyes when the car mech was showing his rare tender side. He was helping Miko build something for a class project. Knockout looked over the book with her as he picked up the wires. His eyes lacked the sadistic gleam they had on the battle field, but that didn't bother Breakdown. He loved this side of Knockout even more.


	6. Promt 6 Monster

**Monster:**

Knockout watched the monster trucks crashing each other. He was torn between wincing and drooling over them. Breakdown didn't know what to make of Knockout's addiction to human cars. Knockout started to nit pick all the problems he found with the cars or the drivers. Breakdown listened and was glad for Knockout's joy.


End file.
